Crime City ( Netflix )
Crime City is a neo-noir crime thriller film directed by Shane Black and written by my friend James Jacobs. Rated 18 for very strong language, strong bloody violence, sex and sex references. Runtime: 1 hr 57 mins ( 117 mins ) Plot: A young woman is mugged by an unknown attacker. The killer kills the woman and flees. The police suspect accountant William Kennedy to be the murderer as he witnessed it and he is arrested. In the police interrogation room, William is harassed by police officer John, a violent and sadistic person who abuses him as he believes William is the killer. The police recruit Detective Brian Burns to solve the murder. He interviews William, who still denys killing the woman. After the interview, Brian, John and rookie officer Jenny prepare William's DNA results. They come back to say that William is the killer. William also begins to fall for Jenny. Brian & John prepare William for his day in court the next day and John abuses him once more. William also meets his lawyer Anna Adams. Brian hires Anna to defend William in court the next day. She agrees. In court, Brian, Jenny & Anna attempt to defend William and to prove to John & Prosecutor Michael Murphy that he is innocent. William gets interviewed by the judge Phillip McDonald. William gets interviewed by Michael and McDonald tells everyone that the verdict will be held the next day. The next day, the jury has reached the verdict and William, despite his innocence is found guilty and is sentenced to 10 years in jail. That night, Brian is working in his office until his partner Ciara O'Connor visits him. Brian tells Ciara about a man that was framed for a murder, just like William and he spent a long time in jail. When he got out, he was an old man and died peacefully. To prevent that from happening to William, Brian & Ciara then reopen the investigation and set out to look for clues together. Brian & Ciara visit Police Superintendent Martin McCabe and tell him about William. Martin gives them both 72 hours to catch the real killer. They then visit assassin Darren Kennedy, William's much older brother and he tells them that the killer could even be one of the police. Ciara then reveals to Brian that she used to be married to John, but divorced him when he gave her an STI. The next evening, Brian gets a call from Ciara and he heads out. Brian & Ciara discover that another woman was murdered. Brian claims that William couldn't have done it as he is in jail, leaving them both confused. Brian then realizes that William is innocent. Brian & Ciara grab their weapons and prepare to fight. Brian & Ciara pursue the killer. Jenny visits William in his cell and tells him that the real killer has been caught and they kiss. Brian & Ciara catch the killer, who reveals himself to be Darren. Darren explains that he framed William because when they were kids, William got all the treatment from they're alcoholic parents, making Darren feel neglected. Brian & Ciara fight Darren. Darren then holds Ciara hostage and begs Brian to kill him. Brian refuses and Darren shoots Ciara. Brian & Darren have an intense fistfight. Brian then kills Darren and Ciara succumbs to her wounds and dies. At the station, John confronts William and blames him for Ciara's death. Brian explains that Darren was the killer and that he killed Ciara. William then confronts Brian about his brother's death. Brian tells William that he blames himself for both Darren & Ciara's deaths. William forgives Brian and explains that he did the right thing and that both deaths was Darren's own fault, not his. Brian lets William go, much to John's dismay and John gets kicked out of the police force. Over the next few weeks, William has returned to work and is in a relationship with Jenny. When William returns home, he is confronted by John, who blames him for getting kicked out of the police force. William & John have an intense fistfight. John begs William to kill him but William refuses, saying he doesn't want to be like Darren. John prepares to kill William but he is shot and killed by Brian. While Jenny makes John's death look like a suicide, Brian takes William out for a drink and invites him to be his new partner and he accepts. Later, Brian, William & Jenny visit Darren & Ciara's graves, who have been both buried next to the woman that Darren killed. They place some flowers on the graves and leave. Cast: Zac Efron as William Kennedy Hugh Jackman as Brian Burns Pedro Pascal as John Amanda Seyfried as Ciara O'Connor Aidan Gillen as Darren Kennedy Emma Watson as Jenny Emily Blunt plays Anna Adams, John Krasinski plays Michael Murphy, Ralph Fiennes plays Phillip McDonald & Kevin Costner plays Martin McCabe. Reception & Prequel: Crime City received mixed reviews from critics. A prequel titled: Crime City: Brian’s First Case is in development. It got 56% on Rotten Tomatoes. Logos: Netflix / Sony / Columbia Pictures